O Ultimo Banquete
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Os pensamentos que passam pela cabeça do Dumbledore enquanto ele olha os seus alunos durante o banquete de começo de ano pela ultima vez.


_**Birthday-fic para Nádia. Espero que você goste e reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_

Dumbledore sabia que aquela seria a ultima vez que estaria presente no banquete cerimonial do inicio do ano letivo de Hogwarts ,se podia ver que Snape mal estava aproveitando o fato de ter finalmente assumido o cargo que por tantos anos passara desejando e durante a seleção das casas e se limitara a lhe lançar olhares longos ,intensos e indecifráveis para qualquer um que não o conhecesse bem ,o que felizmente para aquela situação especifica e muito infelizmente em termos gerais se limitava a duas pessoas, a primeira uma garota de olhos intensamente verdes e coração extremamente gentil que morrera a muito tempo atrás e ao diretor que naquela noite os estava recebendo, ele podia ver naquele olhar a raiva, a confusão, o desespero e a tristeza que o mais novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas estava sentindo dês de que lhe informara que seria pelas mãos dele que ele viria a morrer. Outro que constantemente o estava lançando olhares era Draco Malfoy quando julgava que seus colegas e o diretor não estava olhando, no olhar dele havia apenas desespero. Mas esses eram apenas detalhes ,os olhares do diretor assim como sua mente estavam voltados para as quatro grandes mesas e centenas de alunos que estavam a sua frente ,e das memórias ainda surpreendentemente vividas da primeira vez que estivera ali, só que do outro lado como apenas um dos muitos bruxos de onze anos, ele crescerá com magia ao seu redor ,algo que estava tão intrincado ao cotidiano de sua família que tirando momentos como os acidentes de Ariana ele mal se limitava pensar a respeito ,mas ao entrar naquele salão pela primeira vez compreendeu que realmente havia algo magnífico com relação a tudo aquilo ,as milhares de velas flutuando acima de sua cabeça ,vários fantasmas flutuando por entre os alunos, objetos falantes e cochichos entre os alunos sobre feitiços que não se limitavam a fins domésticos como era na sua casa, mas sim coisas fantásticas, coisas capazes de mudar a vida das pessoas e do mundo, o mundo em que vivia era apartir daquele momento incrível .Se lembrava claramente da emoção que sentiu ao ter o chapéu seletor posto na sua cabeça e de ouvir a estridente exclamação que esse deu ao dizer "Grifinória". Harry Potter também era dessa casa ,se lembrava claramente após o chapéu ter anunciado a seleção do menino um sorriso ter se formado no seus lábios. Embora acreditasse que mesmo se não fosse para aquela casa o menino teria se saído bem, a Grifinória era conhecida por grandes características como coragem e honra , mas havia nas outras qualidades admiráveis ,na lufa-lufa trabalho duro, lealdade e honestidade, na Corvinal inteligência e conhecimento, e Sonserina a astúcia e o enorme desejo de poder. Grindelwald se tivesse freqüentado Hogwarts teria pertencido a casa Sonserina, ele sabia disso, não pela fama da casa de formar bruxos das trevas como seria esperado, mas sim pelas características boas da casa. E essa era uma das piores partes, o fato de aquele que veio a ter sido um dos piores bruxos do seu tempo ter também sido um jovem brilhante, astuto ,ambicioso e a pessoa mas fascinante que o diretor da escola já viera a encontrar , e também o fato de em situações cotidianas como aquela o nome e a imagem dele voltar a sua mente ,indagações banais sobre como ele agiria em uma situação, o que diria, qual seria expressão que seu rosto teria ,como o rosto dele teria ficado caso tivesse envelhecido como ele, e as vezes indagações ainda mais dolorosas sobre como eles teriam ficado se tivessem envelhecido juntos, se Ariana não tivesse morrido, se eles tivessem juntos abandonado as ambições de poder, se eles tivessem sido felizes, se ele não tivesse ter tido que matá-lo. Mas já percebera a muito tempo que a sensação de conforto que aqueles "E se" traziam era falsa ,era um homem naturalmente inteligente e lógico ,sabia que sem a morte de Ariana, se eles tivessem ficado juntos, ele provavelmente teria seguido o mesmo caminho que Grindelwald seguiu, como eles tinham imaginado, juntos e poderosos, mas no entanto terríveis ,na melhor possibilidade teriam morrido nas mãos de algum bruxo pretendendo acabar com a sua tirania e na pior possibilidade eles não teriam sido. As coisas aconteceram da maneira que tinham que acontecer ,ele derrotou Grindelwald, e era isso que importava,a escolha de fazer o que era certo diante da adversidade. Harry viria a fazer o que era certo, assim como Snape e assim como ele, aquele era o seu último banquete ,aquele seria o ano em que ele morreria. As centenas de jovens bruxos que estavam sentados naquelas quatro longas mesas e os milhares que um dia viriam a ocupá-las mereciam um bom futuro, um futuro sem Voldemort ,ele iria morrer pelo que agora ele realmente sabia ser o verdadeiro bem maior.


End file.
